One day
by Nartog
Summary: Or why people shouldn't whine about Dumbledore not doing enough. Also join the author in exploring why you shouldn't write when you have not slept soundly in days and your brain is addled.


_Disclaimer. Harry potter and all its characters and settings and items and anything else related do not belong to me nor do I lay any claim towards them._

_To the best of my knowledge they are the property of J.K. Rowling as well as Warner Bros and other people or companies unknown to me. This sorry excuse for a plot is mine as is the mysterious man/being though._

_I do not earn any money through this piece and it is created solely for the purpose of entertainment and/or perhaps education(unlikely as it may be) of those who read it and it is of course free. _

_If you liked this story then please consider supporting the companies and people who own Harry potter by purchasing the books, films, games and various related items._

* * *

With a groan he lifted his aging carcass from the soft embrace of the mattress despite its insistence that he stay still for once. His trusted companion's song did little to dissipate his bad mood as he thought of the day that awaited him once more.

"Alas your beautiful melody will not fix the world's problems Fawkes, although it would be so much easier for everybody if you could." he said with a warm smile, more for his bond mate's sake than anything.

The phoenix was still looking at him with worried eyes.

"Well this won't do, 'tis a bright new day!" said the headmaster as he extended a hand with which to pet the magnificent bird.

"Who knows, we might be lucky and nothing untoward shall happen today." he finished with a thoughtful look while his other hand was busy playing with his beard, a small content smile gracing his lips.

But it was not to be, rumbling came from the fireplace followed by the face of the minister appearing.

"Albus you have to come," shouted the panicked voice, "its a mess, a mess I tell you! Everyone has gone crazy and they demand... they demand so many things!"

With a sigh he steeled himself for another day full of woes while the wreck of a man kept blubbering, "I will be there in a few moments Cornelius." he said in a firm tone in order to silence the pathetic wreck.

The gratitude in the oblivious man's face did little to assuage the exhaustion the elder Dumbledore felt permeating his very bones. As the rotund face disappeared from the flames the leader of the light scribbled a quick note, "I apologize my friend but duty calls, pass this on to Minerva will you?" he said as Fawkes grasped the note with his talons. "I don't know how long it will take to restore a semblance of order this time" mumbled the aged hero before stepping into the flames with a shout of 'ministry of magic'.

* * *

With a flare from the flames an exhausted Dumbledore stepped back into his office and crashed into his chair.

After taking a few moments to relax and compose himself his eyes focused on a missive from the deputy headmistress, it lay there as an innocent piece of parer which the headmaster was all but certain that it wasn't. '_After all_' he thought '_Minerva never sends memos unless it pertains to the school_'.

He eyed it with suspicion, all but certain of what was to come, nevertheless he picked it up with a care that would make anyone attempting to steal gold from the dragons of old proud.

As he read his eyebrows kept rising, after finishing the letter a groan escaped his lips while at the same time he pinched his nose trying to forestall the incoming headache.

"Like the twins weren't enough" he mumbled as he threw the paper to the trash.

With practiced movements a note was prepared, "Fawkes!"

His trusted friend appeared in flash of phoenix fire that warmed the heart, an unknown ability of these magnificent beings was that their flames had similar properties to their songs and would harm any evil doer as they would warm the innocent. A fact that few knew anything about.

"Please take this to Minerva, I will see the children now."

With a nod the phoenix was gone.

A sigh escaped his lips as he stood and approached the window, he treasured small moments like these were he could simply relax. He smiled as he gazed out to the magnificence of nature, cries of children playing reached his ears along with the gentle swaying of the trees from the forbidden forest, he took a few moments to savor the serenity of it all.

Light from the sun returned him to reality, as he opened his eyes he focused on the interruption '_odd its almost noon, I guess it took longer than I thought.._' and with that he returned to his desk.

* * *

"I hope you understand now that such behavior shall not be tolerated, it is as much for you own good as of that of your fellow students." he finished in a concerned tone.

The two children exchanged shamed glances, "i apologize headmaster it shall not happen again" said young Timmy in a mournful voice.

"Me too! I am sorry!" said young Aria, her previous mischief having all but disappeared from her face.

In the face of such innocence even the strict McGonagall mellowed a bit, "Ti's good that you realize the consequences of your actions but the headmaster is not the one you should be apologizing to" she said in a mellow tone, or at least mellow by her standards.

A subdued "Yes professor." was the answer.

The elder's laugh relaxed the tense atmosphere "Come now Minerva, let bygones be bygones. They know they did wrong and have accepted to make amends." with that he turned his jovial gaze to the children while thrusting the bowl of candies towards them, "now what do you say about some candy?" he finished with his eyes twinkling.

At the mention of candy smiles lit up on the children's faces.

"Now now that is enough for such young tummies," he said as the children were busy wolfing down the available sweets "of to your lessons. Hop hop!".

As the door closed he composed himself and turned to McGonagall, "I hope that was the last of the incidents for today?"

"For now yes."

With a sigh he relaxed, he never liked punishing people. Children the least of all but it was unavoidable in some cases.

"Anything else I can help you with Minerva?" he asked seeing his deputy remaining.

"As a matter of fact yes," she said as she placed a shrunk stack of papers on Albus desk "you need to peruse these documents Albus. They require your approval and a few of them, require your approval as head of wizengamot." she finished as a with a swish from her wand the small stack enlarged to cover more than half the desk.

Seeing so much paperwork the headmaster's eyes almost popped out of their sockets while beads of sweat rushed down his neck.

"Err Minerva perhaps you could hel-" he stopped as he lifted his gaze and noticed that his deputy had evaporated from where she stood instants before.

Cursing internally he started the arduous labor set before him once again wondering if Gandalf had days like this.

* * *

Evening was fast approaching, having finished his task some time ago the tired elder was taking a moment to consider how different his life would have been had he migrated to America and bought a motorcycle as a friend of his had urged him too.

Dumbledore's dreams of a great escape while smoking weed were not to be however as red phoenix flames flashed signaling the arrival of his companion.

This was a method he and Severus had devised as means of communication for critical and time sensitive information.

"Oh no my friend, what has happened now?" murmured the aged hero as Fawkes landed with a sad trill on his extended arm. His breath hitched as he read the rushed note.

In an instant he was on his feat with the elder wand clutched in a knuckle whitening grip.

With a swish his patronus appeared, "To all order members, attack imminent on the village off hogwarth. As always safeguard and evacuate the civilians, remember those not trained in combat do not enter direct combat with the opposition unless given no choice! Your lives have value and the enemy has a numerical advantage if you are to engage wait till reinforcements and the aurors arrive."

The patronus gave a nod before leaping from the window and splitting into a myriad of copies each racing towards order members.

Albus took a moment to curse the path Tom had chosen before he too disappeared from his office.

* * *

A crack echoed throughout the dark room as Dumbledore returned, with slow deliberate steps he deposited a hatchling Fawkes back to his perch despite its indignant cries.

"Shush now my friend, everything is fine." the cries softened. A secret only the headmaster knew was that when his companion was agitated he enjoyed nursery rhymes, so bearing in mind the sacrifice his friend once more made against Tom, he really was getting old, such an act was the least he could do.

"Headmaster! Oh.."

Walking in on the great Albus Dumbledore singing baby songs would have been jarring for most, for one Minerva McGonagall it was just another eccentricity.

Albus graced her with a soft inviting smile but gestured for her to remain silent. It took a few more minutes but baby Fawkes eyes remained shut as he dozed of.

"Some tea perhaps?" asked Albus after they took their respective seats.

Seeing Minerva's nostrils flare he added in a hurried pace "With a touch of firewhisky?"

"Just give me the bottle you coot." she said in a manner unbefitting of a lady of her status, but then again nobody would say that to her face.

The drink addling his brain made Albus believe that the worst had occurred and he would be able to rest, poor guy.

An insistent pecking on the window revealed a ministry owl. Upon seeing it all thoughts of relaxation vanished. Dumbledore's actions after reading the contents was enough to sober up even McGonagall who was at the moment hugging her 5th bottle like a mama kitten.

"Stop! Stop Albus, tell me what has happened."

All she got was a groan as repeated meetings between Albus head and his desk occurred.

"The wizengamot requires my presence, the Icw got wind of the attack today and they require an explanation as well as a plan of action."

She scoffed "So the sheep turn to you now that their asses are on fire" she spat in a fine example of Scottish temperament.

He winced, "i wouldn't put it exactly like that.."

"Oh sod it Albus, you know it to be true."

* * *

'_Minerva wasn't that far off in her assessment_' thought Dumbledore as he stepped through the floo to his office.

The sight that greeted him was anything but pleasant, a bleeding Severus was sprawled in one of the chairs with bruises covering most visible parts of his body.

He rushed to his friend's side while waving his wand in intricate patterns to start the healing procedure, he might not be as good as Pomfrey but he got the job done.

Seeing the tormented man regain consciousness he exhaled in relief before fetching a few general potions that wouldn't cause reactions to whatever procedures the nurse performed on him later.

"What happened Severus?" he asked in a concerned tone after the potion's professor gobbled down the last of the stabilizing potions.

"He was angry, I am still not on his suspect list." seeing the concern and disbelief on his savior's face he continued "this," he said with a wince as he pointed to his ravaged body "is nothing. If anything judging by the extent of his wrath tonight I should consider myself lucky. I am telling you Albus he trusts me, all this pales in comparison to what he did to the rest of inner circle." another wince followed the rush of memories as bile threatened to escape his mouth.

"Its because I am such a 'pristine' example of what he approves and his treasured potion master as well as spy that I got of 'light'." the sarcasm on the potion professor's face was evident as he said that.

The headmaster sighed "If it has become too dangerous we can find another way Severus. You don't have to risk your life."

"NEVER! I made you a promise back then Albus and I intend to keep it." said the man in a frantic tone.

"Very well my friend it is your choice." said the elder in a sad tone.

"Well lets get you to Pomfrey! Every moment we delay I fear she shall find a way to roast as both." said Albus in faux cheer in order to take the professor's trouble of his mind.

Severus face blanched at that, "Aghh, don't remind me Albus. Quick get me to that blasted woman, every moment we delay she may use it as an excuse to keep me in that dungeon of hers for who knows how many more days!" he finished with a shudder.

* * *

'_So this is what he meant, I wonder how he knew that I would have need of it._' wondered Dumbledore back in his office as he pondered on his late mentor, the fabled alchemist and his last gift.

His old teacher had left him some elixir before destroying the stone after Albus complete refusal to take it.

"But teacher what would I do with eternal life, I am not afraid of the next great adventure?" asked a confused Albus.

"You always were an insufferable child my dear Albus," he said with a small smile "but enough of that if you continue to be an obstinate ass that is your choice. I will at least leave you with some elixir. WAIT" he said upon seeing his student ready to protest "You are aware that the elixir without the stone merely slows aging it doesn't revert it, so you will take it as a gift from us." he said pointing first to himself and then his wife.

'_Ahh he was right as usual_' thought Albus, a fond smile on his lips at the thought of the lovely couple spending their last days traveling the world.

With a sigh he stopped reminiscing and took out an old time turner, he gazed at the clock in the corner, it was halfway between midnight and dawn. He gulped down a precise amount of the remaining elixir before he used the time meddling medallion to train as he did every night in a vain effort to keep his skills sharp.

"Poor Harry, if only we hadn't been forced to this, if only we had a few more years of peace what I could teach you..." mumbled Albus before the time turner activated and he disappeared.

* * *

With a crack the headmaster appeared only minutes after he left, his exhausted body eyed his bed as a starving man eyes a buffet.

"Huh, so you really are one of the good ones" said a voice.

Dumbledore's magical senses screamed as something incomprehensible had appeared behind him, in an instant he had turned. Hex after hex, curse after curse leaving the elder wand.

The Man for lack of a better description didn't appear to be fazed at all as spells that would have reduced dragons to puddle impacted his form.

He smiled as spell after spell continued to hit him, "Come now why must you react like that? I sense great fear from you do I really look that hideous?" He squinted his eyes as he gazed at the headmaster in a critical fashion.

"Ahh I see, I had forgotten that some of you people could see... well.. more. Pardon"

And with that the utter revulsion and sheer wrongness and at the same time rightness Albus felt by gazing at the being evaporated, only a simple but still nondescript Man remained behind. His senses were now telling him nothing was out of the ordinary even though the being in front of him begged to differ.

"What...what do you want?" asked the headmaster in a hoarse voice, the power required to not be harmed by the death stick boggled the mind.

The being gave him a wink, "There that is better, if I had let you have it your way all these flashy stuff would have woken poor Fawkes."

Dumbledore's eyes widened even more as he realized that not only the being was unharmed but everything else in the office, in fact only he seemed to realize anything was amiss as the portraits and even a being of light such as Fawkes were sound asleep.

Seeing the realization on the elder's face he continued, "Yes, I made it so that only you can perceive me. As for what I want, its simple I want to give you a gift and some memories."

Albus felt something touch him, fearing the pain that was to come he closed his eyes. Instead of pain he felt reinvigorated, strong, young again. Opening his eyes in surprise he gazed at himself only to find that his body had new muscle were there were none before. And the small fact that quite a few decades had evaporated from his body.

The Man gave a sad smile at the look of surprise he received, "That was the easy part my young friend, now for the memories. Prepare your mind."

Thanks to decades of study of the mind arts all that Albus experienced from the transfer was a mild headache, but the psychological scaring was far worse as he assimilated the memories.

He puked, "So parallel worlds are real?" he asked in a trembling voice.

"More real than you can imagine Albus." was all the tired Man said.

"And they.. they..." he couldn't even finish.

"Yes, a big amount of your 'alternate selves' for lack of a better word, were batshit insane. Before you ask I gave you this knowledge so that you will not walk the path they did, the power I gave you is a really diluted copy of mine. But just in case you do go insane there are other people who have been given this gift, and more. The Potter scion is one of them as well as a boy in Greece."

By that time the headmaster although green looking was standing again although shakily, "wait what did you do to me?" he asked while brandishing the death stick.

"I suggest you take a look into the comic industry of the muggles, to give you a hint the guy you may be looking for can regenerate from almost anything and can sprout metal claws from his hands, toodles!" and with those words of wisdom the tired God disappeared in another multiverse to troll its inhabitants leaving a confused wizard behind.

* * *

_(Author's notes) This plot bunny had ingrained itself in my head, I planned to write it at a later date but troubles with kindle forced me to take a break and write something to relax._

_(Author rant) Seriously why can't they accept libre office/open office for their stuff the same way as they do for word, and then what is it with all the complicated steps to format a book for kindle in word. And as if all that weren't enough after a couple of days of searching all I can find in tutorials is about how to convert a finished e-book and mostly about the table of contents not even the rest of the stuff, I don't freaking care about all that. I have my notes finally organized and raring to go, I want simple instructions not all the stupid extra stuff, I want to write it and not have to tinker later with it arggg. If it weren't for the stupidity i encounter every day...  
_

_Also if you haven't figured it out from the above, your author is a hobbyist programmer and I hate it when they give confusing/conflicting advice. Seriously would it be that hard for them to give precise instructions, and no I don't want to pay for tutorials fuuuuucccccc # ##$. (Author's rant over, because he went to troll another multiverse :P )_

_Anyway regarding this piece, I wrote it with a half addled brain after a few nights of weird sleeping habits as I attempted to find out how to properly write my first how to book, so if you see really bad grammatical stuff be thankful that libre office has an integrated spell checker and it isn't worse._

_Now regarding the actual plot, well I wanted to show why it is stupid to whine "why didn't the headmaster do more during the war!" or "Why didn't he do that?" _

_Seriously people adult life is not as easy as you may think, especially when you actually work an integral job for society and poor Albus doesn't work one but many! It takes actual minutes and hours to perform something and there are only 24 hours a day. Also if you are lucky enough as to not have had to fill bureaucratic crap and the so called 'paperwork' yet, kiss your lucky lady and lucky star!Seriously you don't know how long bureaucratic crap take. And before you say anything I live in the kingdom of bureaucratic failure, I am surprised I don't have to fill 10 forms every time I go to the toiled which were to be filed yesterday and approved a week ago._

_He is the ear and advisor to a government that rarely listens to him even though it should, he is the headmaster of the best magical school in Europe in no small part thanks to him, and let me tell you if you think it is easy to control a school of horny teenagers remember your antics in school (or if you still are at one remember all the crap you pulled 1-2 days ago and how the teachers must have felt.) Now on top of that a magic school and the best one at that in a continent? Add to that his 'must help all people and forget about my needs' and you see how that can be exhausting. Then add his vigilante group that he needs to coordinate then add a couple other things and the problem is no more why doesn't he do anything._

_Instead it becomes how come he can do so much? In my view he is one of the few sane humans and he has the same curse/grace as Harry 'a saving people thing'. Also for those who didn't get what the gift of the Man was to him and the rest of the people he choose, he gave him powers like Wolverine, now whether or not that includes the claws I leave it up to you. Also I left a small Lord of the rings reference and i don't mean the Gandalf one, (Hmm now how about I write such a fic...No good idea later)plot bunny aside here is a hint. What movie do we expect part 3 this year? _

_Another smaller rant, come on people I see all sort of fics taking place in so many countries, what about Greece...Ok forget the modern part I will give you that but a magical/ancient thingy should be awesome we have rich history as well... Do I have to write it myself?!...Balls another plot bunny infesting my brain, as if I didn't have enough (author with sarcasm and fake cheer) Thanks people because I know that if I don't want slash in it I need to write it._

_In any case addle brained author out, until next time SPIN ON!_


End file.
